Episode 3243 (24th June 1991)
Plot Vera tells Ivy that there are jobs going at Bettabuy. Ivy doesn't want to add to Alf's troubles. Audrey vows to take Alf back only if he begs her forgiveness on bended knee. Alma is useless at the cafe as she obsesses about Mike. Alf considers opening talks with Audrey before discovering that she's looking for a solicitor. Gail comes round to Audrey's point of view when Alf says he had to change the locks as Audrey is too unpredictable. Emily books a holiday in Rhos-on-Sea but doesn't know how to tell Percy. Likening her situation with his, Alf aggressively tells her to be firm with him. Alma is upset that Mike is back in her life but refuses to ask him why he bought the cafe as she doesn't want to know. Emily is annoyed when people keep assuming she's taking Percy with her to Rhos-on-Sea. Audrey suspects Alma is hoping that Mike still has feelings for her. When Alma doesn't take up her suggestion of going out on the town with her to find new fellas, Audrey phones Stephen Reid in Canada and asks him to get Malcolm to contact her. Gail tells Mike that Alma knows about the cafe. Mike goes to the cafe to explain himself to Alma. She tells him that he's just her landlord as far as she's concerned. She resents him for buying his way back into her life. Mike tells her that he did it to help her out and that Jackie doesn't know anything about it. Alma feels sorry for him, marrying Jackie for her money. Phyllis tells Percy about Emily's holiday plans. Tired of coming between Alf and Audrey, Ivy decides to apply to Bettabuy, only for Alf to tell her how much he relies on her. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen Notes *This was the first episode to use ad bumpers and end credits matching the style of the videotape title sequence introduced eight months earlier in Episode 3134 (15th October 1990). For the first time, these used live-action footage rather than photocaptions as had been the case since Episode 1. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 12th March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene in Part Two of length 1'02" set outside the Friends of Weatherfield Hospital Charity Shop in which Phyllis Pearce informs Percy Sugden that Emily Bishop is going to Rhos-on-Sea. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ivy is still caught in the middle of feud between Alf and Audrey. Is Mike marrying Jackie for her money? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,620,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:1991 episodes